The ABC's Of Jay x Nya
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: A series of oneshots following the letters of the English alphabet. Solely centered around our favorite cannon couple: Jay x Nya SUGGEST A TOPIC IF YOU LIKE! Genres may vary.
1. Attraction

Chapter I: Attraction

It was a lazy day up in the stratosphere of Ninjago, where Destiny's Bounty flew threw the clouds and the unfortunate birds that had their wings against the windshield right about now

Zane winced at the sight and sound of birds going headfirst against the thick glass. He carefully tapped the glass just to check if they're still alive.

. . .

"Ha! King me!" Jay said smug, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back into his chair, awaiting his eventual victory.

In a swift movement, Cole oh so proudly moved his checkers piece; deciding the fate of the match. Jay eyes almost popped out of his head as he realized he had lost to the Earth Ninja. He eagerly looked through every angle of the board to reassure if he's seeing right, but the look on Cole's face said it all.

The Ebony ninja ran his hand through his hair, a smirk on his face, "Why don't you just admit your defeat?" He dramatically suggested, taunt in every word that slipped his mouth.

Jay twitched; blood boiling and teeth gritted. "Don't you act like you do everything better!" He burst out.

"What? Me? I never…"Cole fake-sighed, pretending to feel hurt at the accusation, "Why would I need to do everything better… when I already do everything better than you? That's good enough for me." He paused, "Not that it's _that_ big of an achievement or anything…" He further taunted, grinning wildly to the infuriated blue ninja.

Before an all-out war began in the main room, Nya and Kai had arrived.

Kai blatantly muttered out a "'Sup?" before making his way to the big screen to check up on Ninjago.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Nya greeted as she made her way to the two boys, a happy smile on her face.

Jay's anger seemed to melt away at the sight of the girl; as if she was the physical embodiment of his happiness.

That is, until Cole had to interrupt; "Oh you know; the usual. Me kicking Jay's butt." He finished with a wink in Jay's direction as Nya let out a chuckle.

Jay had mixed feelings; either to burst into a fiery rage or to dreamily sigh.

"Pardon my interruption," Zane began, as walked to the 3, from his position near the windshield, "But for the sake of the argument Nya, may I ask who you suppose is the most attractive of us, Ninjas?" He gestured towards his friends

"What!" Jay sputtered in a squeaky voice, utterly confused at Zane's inquiry. He shot a glance towards Cole who looked bewildered as well.

The Earth Ninja felt Jay's stare upon him as simply shrugged in his direction.

Nya on the other hand, had her hand to her cheek, a little bit embarrassed at the question. "I-I'm sorry, you want me to choose… the handsome one…?" She clarified.

"Affirmative." Zane ensured, "Upon observation on the male battles for dominance over the other; I have come to a conclusion that 94.03% rely on their physical appearance for their judge." He calmly explained.

Nya nodded slowly, breathing out a 'Oh, that's nice.', while Jay looked like he was still trying to translate the first few words.

The girl looked over the ninjas, careful eyes viewing them. The blue ninja, however, froze upon both realization and Nya's careful stare.

Jay screamed in his head; 'Oh, man! She's gonna answer? D-Do I wanna hear this…? Maybe she'll say she finds me the hot one… yeah… and I'll ask her out, and she'll fall in love with me and- … wait… WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T? What if she thinks someone else is better, and he'll smooth her over, aw geez! I can't-"

"Hmm… well, maybe Cole."

It seemed as if Jay's world has crumbled upon himself; and was quite sure he was ready to curl up and die.

"C-C-C-C-Cole…? COLE?" He stuttered out, in pure disbelief. His eyes were wide and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Cole honestly looked surprised too, genuine yet subtle shock in his face.

Nya didn't seem to notice, as she still looked beyond, with a curious expression.

"Yeah, well, my brother doesn't count… 'cause… well, he's my brother. And Cole is pretty handsome, I guess." She shrugged and a look of nonchalance, unaware that Jay felt utterly heartbroken and was ready to burst into tears at his crazy visions of Cole and Nya babies.

"But you know…" She muttered out, a sly smile on her face,

The 3 looked curiously at her, especially Jay who was wondering what more she could add to that in fear…

Nya glanced at Jay, a slight giggle escaped her lips, and a cherry color warmed her cheeks. The woman merely turned on her heel and walked towards the exit…

"…It's the _funny ones_ that I'm _really_ attracted to." She finished with a short giggle.

And before she was completely out of sight; "Did I mention I love blue too? It's my favorite color."

. . .

At that, Jay felt his heart rise like a hot air balloon, a goofy grin and blush plastered on his face.

Cole gave looked at the lovestruck ninja; gleaming with hope. He shook his head, "Oh, Jay…" He breathed out in amusement.

However, Zane had a look of disappointment, he clarified;

"You mean… I'm not… then handsome one…?"

**Aw, poor Zane! Don't worry; I'll always love you~**

**Anyways, thanks for reading; and leave a comment if you have any suggestions for future chapters. I mean, why would I even write if no one's gonna read? And of course, the more people who like it; the more I'll make it juicier.**

**But let's be honest; Cole is pretty handsome. Honestly; that was the first thing I noticed. You may not agree, but hey: He's decent, at the least. I couldn't decide anymore from that. 'Cause Jay is more of extremely cute than he is hot or attractive… Zane is just oh so lovable~ I just want to make him a sweater out of my love! Kai is a mystery to me though; I can't find the words to describe it.**

**Anyways, thanks again for readying, and please suggest for further topics.**


	2. Beginnings ! Blue ! Beautiful

Chapter II: Beginnings / Blue / Beautiful

The very first moment Jay saw Nya, it wasn't like anything he even felt before.

Sure, the blue ninja, showed primary interest when their new recruit mentioned saving a girl; but never had he thought it was anything like this.

The disappointment of the four golden weapons escaping their grasped lifted off, as they heard Kai's voice echo throughout the volcano; only meaning there was hope.

The temple opened; revealing a red fiery dragon, to which Cole jumped out of plain sight in utter terror. Yet, beside their friend stood a girl dressed in red, supposedly his missing sister.

Not only was she a good view, she had enough courage to make friends and tame a dragon. Furthermore, she primarily knew much about how dragons ferry between the two worlds. A smart one, he thought.

But the best was yet to come as he heard the sweet tune of her laugh. It was as if his breath was stolen out from his lungs, and he knew what this girl meant to him.

He just needed to know, desperately, if they were really meant to be…

"Hyew lahyk blewww..?" He coughed, his voice cracked and his mouth went dry like the Sea of Sand. He felt the blood rush to his face.

Luckily for Jay, Zane pitched in; "He is unable to speak, but he wants to know if you like _blue_." Jay nodded at his friend, and looked back at the girl to await her answer.

"It's my favorite color."

And just like that, he'd fallen in love. Simply so, but it was a landscape of feelings; like falling forever into soft clouds that tickled his heart and awakened his soul…

He could simple breath out a 'Yes!' through his gritted teeth.

There, he remembered asking Kai if their damsel in distress was hot…

No, not even.

. . .

She was _beautiful_.

**Aw, jeez! I really couldn't figure out which word to use! Beautiful… Blue… Beginnings… so I used all 3.**

**Anyways, thanks for the comments! And next chapter will be the suggestion of "Awesome and I know it", because well… it's perfect! And I love it! I was just dying to use Lloyd in this, really. So thanks for pitching in.**

**D will most likely be Hayamika, but only if I could find a perfect D-word for it.**

**Anyways, thank you and I will continue writing.**


	3. Confusion

Chapter III: Confusion

"Hey guys?" A cute little voice cut the short silence.

The ninjas paused their game to look upon the young boy in the black jacket standing next to the door frame.

His hood was down, showing his icy blonde bowl-cut hair and young features. His face, instead of the infamous and renowned look of mischief; was replaced with genuine curiosity.

Kai was the first to respond; "Yeah? What is it, Lloyd?" He spoke up, taking a bite of cheese pizza and a swig of Cola.

"I can't figure this thing out, and I wanna ask you guys, 'cause maybe you can tell me the answer." He explained, his foot tapping on the oak floor underneath their feet.

Cole almost chocked on his mouthful of soda, before he hastily swallowed, "You're not gonna ask us where _babies_ are from, are you?" He asked in fear and paranoia, but almost with a tinge of real fear.

The mini-dark lord rolled his eyes at Cole's probable sarcasm, "No…" He breathed out, "What do you think I am? 6? They're from cabbages, DUH!" He said matter-of-factly

Cole merely tried to suppress his urge to burst into laugh with curt 'Of course.' while the rest snickered behind his back.

Zane tilted his head to one side; "Cabbages?" He asked himself in amusement, "If I am correct, human offspring are born when two humans of opposite gender commit to the act of-"

A hand flew to the white ninjas face, followed by a weak chuckle; "Cabbage-planting!" Cole interrupted, without even second thought. He looked towards the rest of the ninjas, looking for some help.

"Uh, YEAH! Cabbage-planting… I was born in a cabbage patch in the junkyard… hehe…" Jay tried to help out, arms to his side, amused at how the child could buy all of this.

Lloyd merely nodded, and continued, "Yeah, so… my real question…" He cut in, unaware of the chuckles of the 3 ninjas before him (counting out Zane, who's funny switch was not on).

"…Why does Jay act _**weird **_around Nya?"

The hidden chuckles ceased, and was replaced by thunderous laughter.

Kai and Cole couldn't help but just fall on the floor in complete amusement. Even Zane gave out a hearty laugh. Kai pounded on the floor, trying to suppress the hurt in his stomach.

However, Jay was just frozen there, eyes shot wide in embarrassment.

"Why I… act _**weird**_…?" He clarified, "I-I don't! There's nothing different when I'm with Nya. Nope! No siree! Nothing different at all. I'm still regular, ordinary Jay." He hastily denied, fumbling on his own words.

"Nope… I'm pretty sure you act different." Lloyd carefully explained, confused why the other Ninjas seemed like they needed a hospital; nearly out of breath.

Lloyd further continued; "When I see you around Nya, you get all stutter-y and start sweating the **gallons**."

Cole jumped to his feet; wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He rested his arm on the shoulder of the blushing boy, wanting to submit to each waking minute of this glorious moment.

"Is that all?" Cole asked in sarcasm, "Did you also notice how he acts like more a dork than he actually is too?" He ended with a grin.

"Huh? Oh yeah… He kinda does." Lloyd noted in realization.

The next persecutor was Kai, who leaned on the Jay's vacant side, adding;

"Yeah, and all the blood that goes around his head…" He tapped his black gloved hand on the chestnut haired boy's cranium, "…goes _**way**_ down to his-"

Before he could finish, an elbow landed square on his side, causing him to get his breath punched away. Jay was simple scarlet for the rage and embarrassment.

A hand brushed through Jay's cheek. Jay swung his head to see Zane looking at him in interest; "That is unusual. I was not aware Jay could change colors."

Further laughter continued, as well as Jay's burning red face. He balled his hands into fists; so close to punching the living brick out of the ninjas.

As soon as Kai could catch his breath, he took responsibility of answering the boy's question.

"In short, Lloyd; Jay acts like that because he's nervous that my sis will think he's some dork." He vaguely explained with a warm smile.

"Wait, so why does he act _more_ of a dork when he's not trying to be? And why does he just want Nya to think he's cool?" Lloyd asked, further confused than he was initially.

"Eh, it's complicated!" Kai exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders and looking over his shoulder to the black and white ninjas, teasing the blue one to his grave.

Kai smiled.

"Let's just say…" He looked down towards the boy, his hands on his hips,

"Love makes you do weird things."

* * *

**Yes, CABBAGE-PLANTING. Don't ask. Anyways,**

Topic Submitter: Awesome and I know it.

**Thanks again! I had fun doings this.**


	4. Distractions

Chapter IV: Distractions

Nya was happy in her place within the Ninjas. She held the magnifying glass in her hand as she closely examined the Fangpyre skeleton before her, taking quick notes of details that could be of some use against the poisonous serpentine.

Well, that what was she was _supposed_ to do. But Nya's eyes were on something else other than her duties. Across the main room was a crouched figure. Steady hands held rusty tools, renewing Destiny's Bounty's defense system.

In all Jay's focus, he didn't even notice the girl enter the room, to which Nya pouted at first, but it was really no different in any other scene: When Jay is in his zone, best not to knock him out of it.

Nya's hands went through the texture of the bone, but it easily went astray, as Nya just couldn't help herself.

I mean, how could she? Chestnut hair was swept over his forehead, messy but natural. A thin layer of sweat made his skin glow in the soft sunlight that shown through the skylight above their heads.

Not wanting to dirty his brand new ninja suit; the blue ninja replaced his regular duds with a baby blue tee and dark blue denim pants. His sleeves were pulled up, and the shirt fit nicely to his toned chest from intense training.

Little grunts were heard as Jay forcefully screwed bolts within the system, music to Nya's ear, in the silence.

But the cutest feature was a tiny little grease mark smudged across his cheek. He didn't seem to notice it; his blue eyes darted to the heavy machinery.

Nya tilted her head to one side with a soft dreamy sigh; wondering… what would be the feel wiping off that smudge from his face… his eyes moving away from his work to herself… as she'll run her fingers through his messy 'do…

As her consciousness caught up to her thoughts, she easily became flustered. Nya gulped heard, suppressing her wicked thoughts. She shut her eyes and shook her head to the side, but unfortunately for her, in the frantic movement; her arm hastily swept the table, causing her apparatus to crash into the ground in a loud bang.

Nya gasped in both shock of the sound, and fear for interrupting Jay.

"Jay!" She exclaimed in her head; reminding her of the unaware company. She quickly turned her head to his direction.

Like she expected, he was caught off guard and particularly grumpy. His wrench slipped of his grip and landed to his side. She looked over his shoulder- ready to lecture his disruptor in reasons why his inventions are important and sacred: not to be interrupted.

But his look of suppressed annoyance shifted into confusions, as he saw Nya before him, her hands up to her face with a worried face. His mouth silent opened and closed soundlessly.

The words had slipped his mouth and he was left with a soft, pitchy squeak. His lips shut after the unusual sound and he cleared his throat forcefully, eyes averted.

"O-Oh Nya…" He coughed out, "…I… didn't you see you there… hehe…" He acknowledge, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I didn't really want to disturb you or anything. I know your work is really important to you." She nodded in apology, her finger intertwined with each other.

"No no… It's alright! Really." He smiled after he assured her. His arm raised and wiped some sweat sitting on his brow.

Seeing the mess of tools around Nya, Jay stumbled to his feet and slid across the table to pick up the instruments. "Let me get that… for you…" He suggested in a polite but shy manner.

Realization entered Nya, embarrassed that she had to have Jay clean up her mess, she followed after him and collected her tools off the floor.

There were many small little parts like blades for her science knife and sheets of paper, making it difficult to finish quickly. They were thoroughly scattered throughout the floor, causing the two to shift around.

If not for the little clangs of metal objects hitting against each other in their palms, the room would have been silent; each hell-bent on finishing first to cut short the awkwardness. But luck wasn't on either of their side as, heading for the last piece in front of them, the two's foreheads had collided, hitting with a thud.

Their heads were thrown back a bit and by impulse, they looked up at each other…

. . .

Nya's heart was pounding, absolutely humiliated now. She inwardly gulped, unintentionally taking in his scent. It was a rather thick musk of rust, grease and sweat, but for a girl who was severely allergic to cologne, it was a rather calming smell.

"I'm sorry…" She blurted out, ashamed that she hit the one who was helping her out, looking down to her palms.

"No, it's okay! Really! It was my fault, honestly. I didn't see where I was going. I mean, I should've, but I didn't. Man, I should've known you were reaching for that piece, I shouldn't have reached for it… not that I didn't want to help you! I mean I really do, but you probably don't always need it. You're so independent and all, which is good, and-"

The blue ninja's lines of fumbling words were cut off, as Nya's hand had raised and touched his face. His lips were shut tight, and blood ran fast through his veins. She gently brushed over his cheek and drew back.

"I-I'm sorry… you just have a little something there." Nya chuckled softly, showing the grease on the fingertips that touched his face. His face felt warm and surprisingly soft, like plush from a microwave **[A/N: I dunno, I ran out of idioms. xD]**

"O-Oh…" he whispered out, run out of responses.

The girl in red reached out to his hands, taking the tools he had collected in her hands. She placed them within the tipped-over toolbox that was left on the table's edge.

Jay shuffled to his feet, arms behind his back, discomfort setting in his face: unable to say a word.

Nya's lips quivered, looking for something to say. She apologized, "S-Sorry about the mess, again. I was just…" Nya looked back to what had caused her to be so careless, her knuckles tightening,

"…Distracted."

She locked her toolbox with a soft laugh and headed out the door, she would return later on. "Bye, Jay." She ended with a soft smile and a little wave, heart pounding in her ears.

. . .

As Jay saw Nya's figure fleeting from his view, he inwardly asked to nobody:

"Distracted by what?" He looked around in the somewhat empty room and shrugged.

He brought his hand up to his cheek where Nya had once laid her fingers on, and recalled the feeling and smiled, despite his confusion.

After a few moments or reminiscing, he sighed and went back to work.

* * *

**I've awaited dearly to do this chapter; it'd be the first where it was upon Nya's point of view, and I had great fun.**

**Thanks again to Awesome and I know it. I really wish I could respond to you, but you're full-pledged fanfiction member, are you? Thanks anyways.**

**I like your idea for K, but it's such a coincidence actually! My K was supposed to be 'Kai', and the topic was what you wanted for T. Weird, huh? Anyways, I'm going with your idea, but I'm going to make that 'Trouble' idea come earlier than expected. As for E, I'm not a Swift fan, honestly, so sorry. I have something better for E in mind. Another chapter in Nya's point of view, but this time without Jay's actual presence. Here's a hint: It's two names. Both starting with the letter E.**

**By the way, for all you readers, my name is Maria and I am 13. Just to put it out there. Ktnxbai. : )**


	5. Ed & Edna

Chapter V: Ed & Edna

After the Walker family shared a loving family moment upon Destiny's Bounty's deck, the old couple had made their (extended) goodbyes to those on board, also not missing a chance to share more of Jay's childhood "achievements".

The last to be said farewell, however, was Nya. No words were said, surprisingly. In its place was a warm loving smile from the couple, a look of faith and hope, perhaps.

The old woman leaned close to whisper, "I know he can be a bit of a trouble, but he means well." She ended with a soft kiss to Nya's grasped hands she held in her palms.

"T-T-Take care." The elderly man ended with a particular stutter accent, setting a hand on her shoulder. "M-M-Mah boy's-s made us so proud, c-c-couldn't be more…" He proclaimed, hands pulling on his suspenders, head faced towards the clouds.

A look of solemnity had been placed on his face however, as he added… "B-B-But it'd be nice for h-him to maybe… settle down…" He wrapped his arm around Edna's waist and kissed her wrinkly forehead.

Nya was awestruck at the love these two had between them, hoping maybe… she could have the same one…

The girl nodded slowly in reply, a smile on her lips. "I will." She breathed out.

. . .

As the figure of a rustic car drove far into the dusk, the ninjas had encircled the blue one, giving 'good job's and 'well done's. But as the small crowd settled down, the blue one remained, leaning out into the desert-scape against the edge of the boat.

"It looks lovely."

Jay turned in surprise, but was greeted by Nya. She calmly made her way next to him, her ebony bobbed hair glowing in the moonlight.

Jay had followed her stare into the crescent moon above their heads and nodded silently.

To this, Nya had put a confused, laughing face, "What? Nothing to say?" She asked in jest.

The two merely laughed along, the blue one responding, "Y-Yeah… can't exactly say much, a bit emotional right now. Sorry." He apologized, scratching the back of his head, ashamed on how he could be swayed by feelings so easily.

"Don't apologize."

"Eh?" He turned to completely face her, the humor in the air disappearing, replaced with seriousness.

"I wish I could be a lot like you Jay…" She began, carefully, "…I wish I had parents like yours… I wish I still had parents."

A look of worry had been placed unto Jay's face, absolutely mortified on the possible sadness he had caused. Yet a gentle hand had touched his lips, keeping him from saying any lengthy apology.

"No, don't say it." Nya said with a slight giggle. "The night is beautiful, let's keep it silent. After all, I don't mind."

Her hand was withdrawn and she turned to leave, ending "The next time you visit your parents, take me with you, alright?"

* * *

**That took longer than expected. This was not the original Ed & Edna oneshot, however. The laptop I was using couldn't apparently 'verify' , so I couldn't log in and post up this chapter. But while sleeping, hoping that it would be different, I came up with a different perspective. The original was supposed to be the old couple and Nya meeting up in a market or something**, **but I like this better. :)**

**Anyways, I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to San Francisco in early morn. After a couple days, I'm going to my real home in South East Asia, where, unfortunately, Ninjago hasn't aired yet, but I don't keep much tabs on in it with TV anyways. I prefer internet surfing. Then again, it might have those 'restricted in your country' things, so I'll just download torrents. : P**

**The point is: It'll take a while for me to be consistent. D:**

**Putting that aside, SHOUT OUT TO MATCHEDBALOON0! Nice to meet you, man. :D**

**Love your idea, by the way, but I'm gonna make that letter H, instead. I'll call it "HERO". It's much more fitting, ain't it? 'Cause they're fighting on who's rescue her: be her hero. There's a surprise twist in the end, though.**

* * *

**Here's the upcoming chapters with some hints on its topics.**

**F: Forever ~ Shall be a poem by yours, truly. It will be simple, but heartfelt. Hint: "Two figures upon earth, basking in spring's sweet taste. Two hearts cut into to 3, in their own loving embrace." (It will also be apart of the actual oneshot, I love making poems)**

**G: Garmadon ~ Topic by Awesome and I know it (You never fail me 3). Hint: Jealousy will be put into play.**

**H: Hero ~ Topic by matchedbaloon00 (Salutations, my new friend.) Hint: Rescue**

**I: Interruption ~ A small fic I was DYING to make. Hint: So close, so close... ~ CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THEIR INTERRUPTER MIGHT BE?**

**KTNXBAI! 3**


	6. Forever

Chapter VI: Forever

He succumbed into fickle laughter

Bent down, was the join of her beau

Tears had rolled, caused by rapture

As her finger band around love's halo

Cherry and azure adorned bodies pressed

Uncontrolled; the two young lovers fell

Gleaming bobbed hair against his chest

Her ears ringing with the wedding bells

. . .

Two figures in the summer morning

New tender flesh was upon her arms

The dawn echoed a child's crying

Picturesque and framed in their hearts

Eyes shown through chestnut hair

His careful fingertips on her palms

Gentle butterflies here and there

Whispering their very own song

. . .

Two figures dancing on earth

Basking in summer's sweet taste

Hearts cut into 3 since his birth

United in their loving embrace

Though the two have begun to fray

They watch time pass together

Time may not stop for Nya and Jay

That once first kiss will last forever

* * *

**I will give a medal to whoever understands the way I write poems. xD**

**I don't know, really. I just prefer being vague when writing poems in my belief that the more you leave out, the more the audience will be drawn and come up with their own scenes to fill in the blanks. Naturally, you tend to think of what you like, making the story better in anyone's perspective. It's my 13-year-old psychology, peeps.**

**Anyways, I leave to you guys to understand what comes next, came before and happened in between, and most certainly understand for the slow ones out there. Keep trying, out there!**

**Early morn tomorrow, I'm off to San Francisco, and I'll follow G after there. See you guys!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for being on long hiatus, I'm just totes exhausted and quite frankly occupied with drawing and AAAADDDVENTURE TIME!

So I'll still be knocked out for a couple weeks 'er so. Sorry about that. I'm processing future chapters though, while I watch Ninjago on my iPod. Downloading spree!

As for matched,

Dude… I'm not Google, go search up your questions on any search engine, it gives you answers faster, don't 'cha think?

Plus, school's a-comin' in a month and maybe a half, not that that's a problem, I love my new school, and when I'm busy, I tend to get busier, so I have better chances of working on more fanfics then.

Until then, au reviour.


	8. REGARDS

WARNING. SAPPY TRUE STORY COMING UP. JUST DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.

Sorry to keep your hopes up guys. Especially you, Reviewer.

But it's about time I officially withdraw this story. It's not really that I'm too busy with school and the like. Really, I've plenty of time. But none such that I wish to use in writing these kinds of fics. I can't explain it exactly. It's just when there are so few episodes, none that air here, and such an inactive fandom, there's nothing to keep me pumped, you know?

My condolences to Mr. Cupcake. He lived a sweet life.

But really, my mind is just swarming with Adventure Time!, Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, The Hollow Crown and the handful of Marvel movies coming up later this year. Well, that, and the fact that my school year is punched up so compact because of our many days of suspension due to tragic monsoon.

Including the time I allot for grieving over how my life sounds a lot like a sappy chick flick, then that leaves me with more work than I have time.

I mean, seriously. My best guy friend has a girlfriend that just so happens to be my childhood bully from my previous school, that I was trying to escape from and now she's plunged back into my life. He being himself, and me being myself, I'm compelled to watch after that bastard against logic. Sometimes the heart feels things that they're not allowed to, that I'm sure you all know.

Likewise playing Guardian Angel to a half-inconsiderate, other-half secretly sweet douche, I go by falling helplessly in love with the wrongly-right person.

He's sweet and kind when we would chat all night long last summer, but can't even look me in the eyes when we pass by in the hallways. I'd greet, he'd greet… I'd ask for something, he'd lend, and I'd return the favour. But not once have we actually _spoken_ a discreet conversation in front of each other for more than half a minute. I'd just see him hang out with his guy friends and few fem friends and turn shy and silent around me.

Meanwhile, a handful of people (maybe even my crush, himself) believe I've a crush on his cousin. His cousin is such a sweetheart, though. Awkwardly, at that, but oh so convenient. Being a year older than us, he helps me on some topics and I lend him my sister's notebooks. Heck, I even asked him if he could take me to prom next year because we could only go with someone from the other batch (he said yes, by the way).

He's such a weird thing though. Unfeeling, even. Just purely comedy and macabre swirling within that short frame of his. I'm not surprised he attracts just as much guys as he does girls. One girl being a close friend of mine, keeping me from feeling anything. Not that I do.

Oh, did I also mention my crush is the ex-best friend of my enemy? Funny, ain't it? Not so much enemy as he is just a pest. He used to have a mega-crush on me when we first met up until the near-end of last year's school year. To be honest, I used to like him too at the beginning. But he was being such a prick then and I lost it. We went on and off throughout time until we finally had that one spar that left us on the brink of each others' nerves.

I remember that's how I and my crush first talked. We never noticed each other, and then one day he came up and asked about the guy who used to have a crush on me, his old friend, I practically poured my feelings out. It felt nice… really nice.

They stay away from each other nowadays. His old friend is dropping all the drama bombs and being a pain in the ass.

And I'm here caught up in this mess. I hope you understand… I can't write fluffs or ficlets of drama or angst… because the real thing feels so much better than what I write. I somehow end up connecting anything I write with something I once felt or experienced, and it makes my heart drop to the pits of my gut. I can only bear so much, and Ninjago isn't exactly my top priority (no offense to anyone), I mean… I basically breathe Adventure Time, exhale Avengers and in between in Sherlock and all the rest, sinking into my pours and running through my veins. Peace out.

Regards,

CPH


End file.
